120102-12182014-morning-hot-chocolate-because-you-coffee-drinkers-are-weird
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think it'd be more like "I drew thing! For Science!" ;) (Also: I wish work didn't block imgur so I could see all these awesome pictures folks post. I have to check them when I get home after work.) Oohh, your fudge sounds delicious!! Marshmallow swirl. YUM! We will definitley hit you up, good sir, once we've finalized dates and have it posted on the official forums. :) Same goes for anyone else who wants to help--check the forums sometime after the new year. :D Congratulations to your mother! That's very exciting. :) RP sounds like it was fun last night. Then again RP is fun in general, usually. ;P I want to see your breakfast! (Silly lack of imgur at work! Hmph.) You are a dedicated friend to do things like that. Props to you! I'm actually intrigued to learn more, as I could really use a personal bank, as well. :P I mean, just learning how this works, because I thought you couldn't get Influence unless you ran as a guild group? Unless I completely misunderstood. :D | |} ---- ---- I posted it on Twitter too. Definitely give the original link a look when you can though... as it's FAARRR better quality. Twitter pretty much destroyed the image quality of it. :( Does imageshack work for ya? If this doesn't work I'll try photobucket or something... | |} ---- Breakfast was nothing Iron Chef, just pancakes and coffee. Yes, you only earn influence in guild groups. I was running with my friend on her Esper. Edit: Welcome Sutor. Edited December 18, 2014 by lujate | |} ---- ---- What is left of my onion cheese scramble. | |} ---- Welcome! | |} ---- Weirdo. :P I was able to see it on Twitter as an attachment to the tweet. :) But yeah, most sites I frequent are blocked at work. Sadface. Gotcha. I guess I'll have to poke hubby so we can roll new toons just to get a personal guild bank. Bwahahaha! And welcome, Sutor! | |} ---- "Weirdo is as weirdo does" | |} ---- Oh you folks! It's nice to see fellow Scaly Moms and Scaly Dads. This isn't my first reptile. My first one was ball python and God rest her soul because she was an absolute saint and a perfect beginners reptile that I was privileged to have because I know not every snake will put up with a crap I put her through. Love you forever, Belleza (P.S. please forgive me.) With that in mind I put in a lot of thought and research before I even thought of purchasing this new Scale baby. I visited my pet stores more than once a day to build the set up especially getting the temperature right, and this is what I came up with. From left to right: Sandstone Warm Dry Hide (Two 10 gallon UTHs because 1 wasn't enough and 1 60 watt Ceramic Heat Emitter. Steady temp somewhere between 85-90) Warm Moist hide covered in leaves. Just a Egg Drop Soup take out container with some moist paper towel shoved in there. Taped the cut edges for safety. Climby log (So far the favorite cool side hide, he's sleeping up there at the time the picture was taken. Big Artificial vine. She likes to warm her belly there and rest under it at night so far. Small Cool Dry hide UVB light Decorative rocks to hold the carpet down. It's still slightly curling up at the edge there. I'll move the rock over when she's not sleeping. If it doesn't resolve itself in a few days I'll just tape it. One of the things I found out before I invested was that Geckos are like keeping two pets. 1) The actual animal and 2) the Food it likes to eat. I chose Feeder Crickets This is a cricket keeper. Crickets like to hide in the dark tubes, so there's actually a lot more in there. When it's time to feed I just tap about 4 or 5 into a plastic bag and dust them with calcium or vitamins. On the left, are the vitamins and minerals i dust the crickets with. For those interested, the multivitamin has phosphorous but no D3 and the Calcium has some D3 and no phosphorous. I heard that over dosing on either of those is bad. I feed the crickets the orange cube vitamin things and the yellow stuff is just for water plus some calcium vitamins and minerals. I don't actually keep my crickets on the window sill. That's just for this photo. I keep the in the laundry room where it's dark. Right now I'm just leaving my gecko alone and watching him/her. I don't really care what gender it is since I won't be breeding but... if she lays an egg like a chicken, I'll know for sure it's a girl. (They actually lay infertile eggs!) it's really energetic but she's being kinda shy so I let her have her space but if she wants to say hi I'll be there... staring. O.O WILDSTAR RELATED! I ran vet Crimelords with the Black Daggers yesterday. Ya'll are silly. I RPed with Sergeant Ore. My character was mortified... He got kicked out of the bar. | |} ---- I need to get on the ball and start running some of the Vet stuff myself. Way too easy to get distracted by the wonderful RP folks here though. RP is the reason I gave Wildstar another chance. Poor River, poor Elk. Heh. Stayed up waaay longer than intended. Oh well... after Friday I'm off work for the rest of the year so at least I'll be able to sleep in the next two weeks :D Managed to get in NW and CB dailies but didn't have enough time to do any Defile stuff. Another few weeks should see me complete all three reputations. Tonight... I have to get the lights on the tree or my wife will kill me. :ph34r: Not a big job ofc. IG will be moar RP's! (gonna try to sneak in an NW run). | |} ---- ---- Let me know what you want to run. We've got a pack of 4-5 people about to hit 50 that are looking to attune. | |} ---- I'm on the Adventure step (slacker I know). Heh, I've even got an RP reason for it :ph34r: (not related to the attunement reason) I know... I know, I need to find a guild. But Reasons. | |} ---- I didn't know you needed a guild.... :lol: You know us. We're open door if you or anyone else wants to join. We're just trying to give people a good place to settle and hang out for RP and PVE purposes. Plus, flying death fortress! Which I now have to redesign come drop 4... | |} ---- You can PUG vet adventures without too much difficulty. | |} ---- All looks great, only change I'd make is ditching the carpet for a healthy substrate - carpet tend to F with their nails which isn't really that noticeable but apparently causes significant stress to the animal. If she has eggs, you'll see them in her belly - 1 or 2 big long patches. You can also check the sex yourself which isn't overly weird. (Sorry I had to!!!) I haven't kept reptiles in a while, my twin brother and I have had hundreds of exotics but our views on captivity have changed a lot. My brother, who won't WS with me : (, now breeds dendrobates (dart frogs) and a variety of arachnids for scientific purposes (trapdoor spiders, malaysian trap doors, purse webs, and AMBLYPIGIDS) The Amblypigi are the creatures Mad Eye Moody cast the unforgiveable curses on. They are blind but brilliant for their size and have changed the way I look at animals entirely. /end self serving rant | |} ---- Thanks. I look at all the available substrates and... Sand? Fatal impaction risk Bark? Choking Horror stories Tile? Good but you have to consider the risk of VOC contamination when you heat it so the most expensive tile was best, not to mention the fact its heavy. Carpet was really my best option. There's really nothing to get its claws hooked into and it's the substrate that it hatched and grew in. Another was Boring Brown Paper towel... but I didn't like the look of it. EDIT: Sleeping under the leaves! | |} ---- Heh... Intellectually I know this, but I'm skeered. I'd be going in cold and I don't like inflicting that on PUGs. Yep. was the guild name I reserved as part of the pre-order and had intended to hold my Exile toons but I never got around to suckering asking somebody to help me add them. Didn't realize how virtually everything like bank tabs was tied to influence. Once Kitty hit 50, I knew I needed to find a real guild, so I disbanded and recreated it under a different alt that I didn't think I was going to play much. I'm really kinda torn. Seems like the more substantial RP plots are guild exclusive. I would also like to take a crack at raiding. Finding one that does both looks hard. That's not even getting into the gritty details of RP and schedule compatibility. In other words I have plenty of excuses for dithering :lol: | |} ---- ---- Yeah Thaydfest is going to totally rock. I want to get into the RP on all 3 of my characters.... | |} ---- I plan on streaming/recording it all as well. :D And we will definitely hit you guys up as the post is made. :) I can just see Rocio getting into it, now. ;) | |} ---- ---- Those great Wildstar stories! :D Actually, this is what I remember about BRD the most in WoW. Finish the thing, then go and celebrate, because going back to front on BRD was a process and it wasn't easy. Enjoy the latte! | |} ---- ---- ---- Looks like you're right, did some reading and apparently they make some good stuff now. We got lucky and had this amazing sandstone slab that had ripples in it from being formed in shallow water, found it in Lake George, NY along with some substrate. More wildstar related, my brother's dendrobate tanks are like biodomes, terraforming and all. | |} ---- Thanks! I did find out that even though it is machine washable it can be damaged in the wash and cause the very issues you refer to so it's handwash only to be safe. | |} ----